


I'm Responsible for What I Say

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Discipline, Dom!Harry, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Kneeling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Smut, Spanking, Sub!julie, Sub!ofc, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, corner time, dom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: The frightened sub watched anxiously as Louis’ eyes leveled her with a stern look and he crossed his arms over his muscular chest sternly.And, just to her luck, Harry walked into the room at that very moment, having heard all the commotion his sub was making. There was a deep frown on his face as he asked, “What was that, young lady?”Julie gulped.She was in deep trouble.Or, where Harry's submissive, Julie, disrespects Louis, and he has a thing or two to teach her about being a good girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just. I'm really horny. 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;)

Julie was irritated. There was no other way to put it. Louis had been asking her personal questions about her relationship with her Dom, Harry, for the past ten minutes, and it was annoying as fuck, not to mention rude. She’d thought Louis was her best friend, but he sure wasn't acting like it now. Best friends didn't tease each other incessantly about personal topics.

It had been innocent and playful at first, with Louis genuinely curious about how their relationship was developing. Harry and Julie had gotten matched by the government six months ago, and so far, Harry was an amazing Dom. He was far from abusive, always asking Julie her colour and never exceeding her limits. Harry was a good man and Dom, and he loved Julie very much.

The couple got along extremely well, and they were perfect for each other (which was to be expected because the government never made mistakes). She had been a little shocked, overwhelmed, and nervous when she was first matched with Harry and found out he was in a famous boy band and that he was five years older, but her worries quickly dissipated once she got to know him.

They only ran into trouble on occasion because they shared the same best friend. Harry and Louis had been inseparable since they'd been put together as a band, and the two had formed a really close bond. But when Julie came along, she loved Louis right away and the two hit it off, instantly becoming great friends as well. It was a bit awkward having the same best friend as your Dom, and Julie understood Harry and Louis would always be the best of friends, but the sub needed someone else to talk to other than her Dom occasionally.

Louis was a Dom as well, but he was extremely good at giving Julie advice on how to become a better sub, and he had wonderful, creative ideas for her on how to please Harry even more than she already did. Sadly, the man was unmatched, because he'd rejected his first match and now had to wait six more months to be matched again. Many people looked down upon the fact that Louis had rejected his submissive, but no one quite understood why. Of course he had good reasons — he wasn't cruel. His sub was a major fan and simply could not get over the fact that her Dom was the Louis Tomlinson, which made things difficult. Plus, she disrespected his authority over her because of that, so Louis had to let her go eventually. He did feel guilty, but it was the right thing to do.

Even though Louis was, in fact, a Dom, he definitely didn't seem like it right now. He was acting like a mischievous, troublesome submissive, and that was what made Julie snap.

“Does he spank you?”

Julie ignored him, rolling her eyes.

“Does he make you call him Daddy?”

Julie ignored him again.

“Does he—”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Louis! Shut the fuck up!” Julie screamed, standing up and throwing her phone on the couch in the penthouse they were staying in.

Because Louis was her best friend, she was put in an extremely awkward position here. Both Louis and Harry were okay with her joking around playfully with Louis, but Harry had made it clear that she was never to disrespect a Dominant — or anyone, for that matter.

The frightened sub watched anxiously as Louis’ eyes leveled her with a stern look and he crossed his arms over his muscular chest sternly.

And, just to her luck, Harry walked into the room at that very moment, having heard all the commotion his sub was making. There was a deep frown on his face as he asked, “What was that, young lady?”

Julie gulped.

She was in deep trouble.

“N–Nothing, Sir,” Julie stuttered, lowering her head submissively.

“So what was that I heard, then?” Harry asked sternly, bringing Julie's chin up so he could look directly in her eyes. “Did I hear nothing?”

“Yeah,” Julie replied, then cringed. She sounded so disrespectful. “I mean, yes, Sir.”

Harry shook his head in disbelief. “I cannot believe you'd lie to me, Julie. I'm very disappointed in you.”

Julie visibly crumbled at that. The absolute worst thing for a submissive to hear was that their Dom was disappointed in them. It made Julie physically and mentally deflate, wishing her Dom was proud of her. But he shouldn't be, she told herself, because she was rude to Louis, and she cursed. That was extremely naughty, and there would be consequences. She shivered.

“I'm–I’m sorry—”

“None of that,” Harry said, pointing towards their shared bedroom in the penthouse. “I want you to kneel in the corner and wait for me. You are to think about what you've done and why it was wrong.”

“Yes, Sir,” she agreed, ready to make her way to their room, before Harry stopped her.

“I expect some good answers when I return,” he ordered strictly. “You may go.”

“Yes, Sir,” she repeated, then scurried off to do as she was told. She caught a glimpse of Louis’ somewhat sympathetic face on her way there, but she knew the man was still upset with her. If Louis’ sub had said those words to someone, she would endure the same consequences as Julie, and Julie knew that. Louis was a fair Dom, but it was also difficult having him as a friend, even though she adored him. There was a fine line between playfulness and disrespect, and she had definitely crossed it today.

She stripped off her clothes — except for her panties — and kneeled in the most suitable corner, placing her hands behind her back, thighs shoulder width apart, and head directed down. Harry always had her assume this position when she was about to be disciplined, and he'd always leave her alone for a certain amount of time to allow her to think. She tried to think about the questions Harry gave her. Biting her lip uncertainly, she thought about what she'd done. Part of her didn't think she really did anything wrong, because Louis had been annoying her, and he deserved to be yelled at! But the other part of her knew she could've asked him to stop asking questions more politely, and if that didn't work, she could've gotten Harry involved. Plus, the curse words made the entire thing worse. It was impolite for submissives to curse.

The sound of the door creaking open startled her from her thoughts. She stayed facing the corner until she felt a light tapping at her leg. “Turn around,” Harry ordered. Julie obeyed, keeping her kneeling position but facing Harry.

Harry leaned forward and tipped up her chin with his fingers firmly. “Have you thought about what you did and why it was wrong?” he asked sternly, staring deeply into her eyes.

Julie nodded vigorously, licking her lips. “Yes, Sir.”

“And what was that?”

“I was disrespectful to Louis and cursed at him. It was wrong because I should be respectful to everyone and never curse,” she said, feeling guilty.

“That's correct,” Harry said and nodded his head in affirmation. “And what could you have done instead of those things, if Louis was bothering you so much?”

Julie bit her lip. “I could've asked him politely to stop asking me questions, or I could've asked you to help me get him stop,” she told her Dom, letting out a sad sniffle. “I'm sorry!”

“You'll be forgiven after your punishment,” Harry said. “But, yes, that's what you should've done. Now, stand up.”

Julie obeyed, grasping Harry's proffered hand and standing to her feet. She blushed in embarrassment at being naked in front of her fully clothed Dom, even though he usually asked her to strip before a punishment. Plus, it wasn't like she was still a virgin. Her cheeks turned even more red when she noticed another presence in the room, however. “W–What's Louis doing here?” she asked Harry quietly, avoiding looking at her friend. He was leaning against the door frame casually, a blank look on his face. She thought she had a good idea of why he might be here, but she didn't want to believe it.

“Because he's going to watch,” Harry answered, leading her to their bed. “Lie down on your back,” he ordered, watching for her reaction intently.

Julie's eyes widened. “What? Sir, please—”

“Uh uh,” Harry tutted. “Good girls don't beg. You deserve this, all right? Now be a good girl and quit begging and lie back.” He crossed his arms and shook his head, looking behind him at Louis, who was doing the same thing.

“Sorry, Sir,” Julie whispered, letting her tears fall. She lay back on the bed, and closed her eyes tightly when she felt Harry spreading her legs apart. She had a bad feeling about what was to come.

“Keep your legs apart,” he ordered, stepping back and admiring his sub in this provocative position, with her body on display and privates almost showcased to him. He licked his lips, trying to control himself. This was a punishment, not a scene.

Harry motioned for Louis to come stand by the bed. “Stand here and watch,” he told his fellow Dom, then turned towards Julie again.

“Why are we here?” he asked, leaning over her face intimidatingly.

“Because I disrespected and cursed at Louis,” she said, tears falling down her face still. “I'm sorry, Sir.”

Harry ignored her apology. “Correct. What's your colour?”

“Green,” Julie breathed, desperately wanting to chicken out and call yellow, so she could stall her punishment. But she couldn't lie; their relationship was built entirely on trust, and she couldn't break that.

“Good girl,” Harry praised, making Julie preen and flutter her eyes in happiness. She basked in the praise, but it was short lived, because she felt Harry's hand tap on her clothed pussy lightly.

“No, no, no,” she cried, shaking her head. “Anything but that, please.” Her body was shaking.

“We don't tell our Dom ‘no,’” Harry scolded, running his hand teasingly along her slit. “You have earned this punishment. You'll be receiving 20 swats, five over your panties, and the rest bare. Understand?”

“Y–Y–Yes, Sir,” Julie said, letting out a sob. “Sorry!” she cried yet again.

“I know you're sorry,” the Dom said in a soothing voice. “But you're still going to be punished. Colour?” he asked.

“Green,” she said, sniffling loudly.

It was only then she remembered Louis was in the room watching. She forced her eyes open and looked at him, only earning a shrug from him. He was definitely on Harry's side, and Julie knew he had every right to be. She just didn't want her best friend to see her get punished, let alone a pussy spanking! It was embarrassing and humiliating, which was the point, sadly.

“We begin.” Harry laid down a sharp smack with his large hand over her panties, directly onto her pussy. Julie let out a cry, trying to close her legs together again, but to no avail. “Keep your legs open,” Harry demanded, prying her legs apart and holding them there. “I'll add an extra five if you do that again,” he threatened.

“Yes, Sir,” Julie said, wiping her eyes. Her Dom wasted no time, raining down the first five spanks in quick succession. Her whole body jerked with the force of the next few smacks over her panties, and she was breathing heavily when Harry's nimble hands reached for the waistband.

“Lift up,” he instructed her, ready to pull her underwear down.

“Please let me leave my panties on,” Julie begged, placing a protective hand on top of Harry's, trying to stop him from lowering the only material she had left between Harry's harsh spanks and her pussy.

The Dom grabbed her hand and moved it out of the way, ignoring his sub’s begs and pleads. She could colour out if she absolutely needed to, he reminded himself. “Colour?”

“Green,” she said with a whine, curling in on herself a bit. “But I don't want to!”

Harry sighed, looking to Louis, who simply shrugged and motioned for him to continue. He didn't want to make the man uncomfortable. “I know you don't want to, Julie, but this is your punishment that you deserve,” he told her sternly. “I'm going to continue, now.” He tapped her hips, signaling for her to lift up, and she reluctantly obeyed, avoiding her Dom’s gaze. Harry effectively yanked her panties down, slowly sliding them down her hips to tease her a bit and make her squirm in anticipation. He couldn't help but stare at her area for a little longer than he should have, licking his lips. His sub was gorgeous.

The Dom lightly ran his fingertips across her slit and clit before he continued, rubbing her a little to get her excited. Julie nearly squealed, hating that Louis was seeing her so blatantly exposed like this, but also despising the fact that her Dom was going to tease her — get her aroused and not let her finish. It was pure torture. The older man’s skillful fingers kept at work on her most sensitive place for what felt like hours, and Julie kept having to refrain from moaning. She'd never been one known for being good at being quiet when Harry was pleasuring her, and she went even more crimson red when she let out a high pitched moan.

Harry smirked, removing his fingers from her clit after he knew he'd successfully gotten her close, and before Julie could fully register what was happening, Harry aimed his fingers so skillfully that she couldn't believe it, and he hit her directly on her clit. The sub screeched, letting out a wail. It was painful — way more painful than the spanks she'd received over her panties, or on her bare bottom. She'd rather have the paddle than this!

Despite the pain, she was extremely thankful that she wasn't made to count during pussy spankings. Harry understood how painful they were for his girl, so he allowed her a bit of a break. Julie knew her voice would sound utterly horrendous if she had to speak during this spanking session. That was why Harry lectured her before he began.

One of the worst parts about Harry's spankings was that he scattered his hits about, so Julie never was completely sure when she'd get another one. She had discovered that he'd usually start out slower and work up to a faster pace by the end, but she still didn't know how much time he’d grant her to compose herself a little in between each spank. The anticipation in between made everything worse, because it allowed the after pain from her previous spank to really set in and hurt.

Harry must have been feeling a bit nicer today, because he started his spanks fairly fast, and he didn't let up. Julie’s body was jerking with the impact of each hit, and a small squeak of surprise and pain left her lips after each one. One of Harry's fingers accidentally slipped inside her at one point, too, which nearly made her wet.

During pussy spankings, she liked to count in her head, but Harry had been going so fast that she'd lost count — she had absolutely no idea how many more she was to endure.

Until Harry spoke up, “Last one. You're to apologize to Louis when you receive this spank.” Then he laid down the last smack, directly on her overly sensitive clit once again, and he watched as it bent back and her pussy jumped. It was a very delicious sight to see. Harry never enjoyed punishing his girl, but it was a plus that he got such wonderful views of her body during it. He loved seeing her lips jerk after he spanked them, along with her whole body. Her boobs were the best part, though — they jiggled helplessly throughout the session, making the Dom want to devour her then and there.

But discipline had to happen, and sex wasn't going to occur directly after a punishment. That wasn't the proper way to care for a submissive, he knew.

“Unghhh,” Julie groaned, finally closing her legs and curling up into the fetal position — almost as if to protect herself from receiving more harsh spanks from her Dom. Which, essentially, she was doing. She kept her hands over her privates protectively, making Harry hold in a laugh.

“Apology?” he reminded, sitting back and waiting expectantly.

“I'm sorry, Lou! I didn't mean it! You're my best friend — I'd never be mean to you on purpose!” she stammered out, accepting the hug Louis offered her.

“It's okay, Jules,” he reassured, giving her a platonic kiss on her forehead. “I'm sorry I kept pushing; that was impolite of me. But you've been punished, and we can move past this.” He smiled sweetly, and Julie did her best to return it through her cries, though that proved to be a bit difficult.

Harry placed a hand behind her head and helped his crying, distressed submissive sit up. “There we go,” he murmured softly, pulling her on his lap and rocking her back and forth. Louis had left the room to give them some privacy for aftercare, which Julie was grateful for. Aftercare was something personal and sweet between a Dom and sub, and the girl didn't want anyone to interfere with that. She simply wanted to only cuddle with her Dom, and her Dom only. No exceptions.

“You're such a good girl,” Harry whispered, kissing her cheek and playing with her hair. “My good girl, hmm?” he hummed, giving her a sweet smile.

“‘M sorry,” Julie blubbered. “I won't ever be disrespectful or rude or curse again!” She nuzzled tightly into Harry's neck, seeking all the comfort in the world from the most important man in her life.

The Dom laughed. “Thank you for apologizing,” he said sweetly, booping her nose. “But we’ll see about that, baby girl,” he teased, causing Julie to blush for the millionth time that day.

He would definitely see about that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comment and kudos, and check out my other fics? If you liked this one, I think you'll like my others, too! :)


End file.
